La Luz del Destino
by orengi22
Summary: Orengi (mi sucrette) se muda junto a su hermano mayor, Kyo, a una nueva ciudad. Le queda toda una vida para aprender y sentir, vivir y desvivir. Ya sabes lo que dicen "tu construyes tu propio camino". La luz del destino. Síguela, te llevará donde tu elijas.
1. Prólogo

**Este fanfic es uno de los que creé en el juego Corazón de melón (creado por chinomiko). Por lo que este fic es propiedad mía, no hay ni copia ni plagio. Éste fic fue eliminado a petición mía, pues no disponía de tiempo para seguirlo (ya que si no publicaba un capítulo en 3 meses sería cerrado y con exámenes y trabajos por aquí y por allá no lo podía mantener). En cambio, aquí puedo tomarme mi tiempo.**

***Narra Orengi* (mi Sucrette)**

-¡Cariño baja, Que ya es hora de irnos!- gritó mi madre desde la cocina.

-¡Ya voy, un momento!- grité desde mi habitación.-Echaré mucho de menos éste sitio... A ver: la maleta con la ropa, la otra maleta con los objetos imprescindibles… Creo que ya está todo.

-¡Cielo!- volvió a gritar mi madre desde la cocina. Se empezaba a poner pesadita…

-¡Ya voy…!- grité cansada. Bajé las escaleras y llegué hasta la cocina.- ¡Ya estoy aquí!- dije dando saltos por la cocina con las maletas en la mano.

- Venga, súbelo todo al coche, y vámonos. Que tu padre ya está cansado de tanto esperar.- dijo mi madre mientras me ayudaba con mis cosas.

Subí al coche y nos pusimos en marcha, una nueva vida me esperaba, un nuevo camino se abría, tenía que aprovecharlo.

***Fin de la narración***

**¡Lo se, es muy corto! Pero esto sólo es el prólogo. Pronto subiré el primer capítulo. w**

**Mientras, ¡Disfruten leyendo!**


	2. Capítulo 1: Nueva casa, Nueva vida

**NUEVA CASA, NUEVA VIDA**

* * *

***Narra Orengi***

Empezaba a escuchar una voz llamándome por mi nombre. Abrí los ojos, era mi madre, finalmente habíamos llegado. Mi hermano ayudó a papá a descargar el choche. La casa estaba situada en las afueras de la ciudad. Era un sitio despejado, justo al lado, había un pequeño bosque. Lleno de pinos y encinas. Vi a una pequeña ardilla saltar de rama en rama hasta llegar a su casa. Al otro lado de nuestra casa, se extendía una gran calle, con las casas y sus jardines, a lo lejos, pude ver un pequeño parque donde paseaban unos ancianos cogidos de la mano.

-Bueno…Ya es hora…-dijo mi madre.- Aquí tenéis las llaves de vuestra nueva casa…Aish, los niños de hoy en día crecéis tan rápido…-dijo mientras le caía alguna que otra lágrima.

-Mamá…sabes que vendremos de visita algunos días…-dijo mi hermano poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Pero no será lo mismo. Bueno, que me enredo demasiado. Chicos, portaos bien, por favor.- dijo nuestra madre mientras nos abrazaba.

-Tranquila cariño, creo que podemos confiar lo suficientemente en ellos como para saber que no harán nada malo.-dijo nuestro padre dándole un beso a nuestra madre en la mejilla.- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de despedirnos… Aquí tenéis vuestras cosas, la casa ya está amueblada, así que no os preocupéis. La hipoteca también lo está, por el dinero tampoco hay que preocuparse. Sólo os pido que aprovechéis esta oportunidad para tener nuevas experiencias y conocer gente nueva. Esto va, sobretodo, por ti, Orengi. Que ya nos conocemos…

-Sólo dame tiempo, para que me acostumbre a todo esto. Ya sabes, vivir "casi sola" es nuevo para mí. Sé que tengo a Kyo a mi lado, pero el estará la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando. A demás, tengo que hacerme a la idea de que debo empezar un nuevo curso, en un instituto totalmente diferente al de antes y esto son muchos cambios. Sólo necesito tiempo.

-Y lo tendrás. Tienes toda una vida por delante, así que aprovecha esta oportunidad.-dijo nuestra madre mientras me abrazaba.

-Bueno chicos, creo que ya es hora de despedirnos…Y ya lo sabéis, si hay algún problema, llamadnos.-dijo nuestro padre mientras nos abrazaba.

-Bueno…adiós- dije con una sonrisa.

-Adiós cielitos. ¡Cuidaos mucho!- dijo nuestra madre despidiéndose des del coche.

-Bueno…Orengi, da la bienvenida a nuestra nueva vida…-dijo mi hermano entrando en la casa.

-Sí…Y pasado mañana, primer día de instituto…-dije mientras me dirigía a mi habitación. Si mal no recuerdo era todo recto y la tercera puerta a la izquierda. Abrí la puerta, un rayo de sol me iluminó el rostro. Seguidamente, terminé de abrir la puerta. Era una habitación no muy grande pero se veía cómoda. Había una cama de matrimonio con unas sábanas violetas. También había un pequeño balcón, desde éste se veía la casa de un vecino. Estaba bastante cerca de la nuestra, de hecho, casi se podía saltar de balcón a balcón.

Pronto anocheció, mi hermano preparó la cena. Cenamos y me fui a mi habitación para relajarme. Como el balcón estaba justo al lado, pude ver a un chico entrar a su habitación. De repente, al ver su rostro, mi cabeza recordó algo, no me acuerdo con claridad. Pero yo he visto a éste chico en alguna parte…

***fin de la narración***

* * *

¿Les gustó? Si es así me haría mucha ilusión que hicieran algún review w ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Capítulo 2: Un recuerdo de la infancia

**CAPÍTULO 2: UN RECUERDO DE LA INFANCIA**

* * *

No era la primera vez que lo veía, ese chico le era bastante familiar…Pero ¿De qué lo conocía? Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. Los recuerdos iban y venían. Hasta que un pequeño recuerdo la hizo recordar la primera vez que lo vio.

***Fashback***

Dos niños correteaban por un amplio jardín. Había un chico de pelo castaño y de ojos verdes. Vestía con unos tejanos oscuros y una camisa sin mangas negra. Perseguía a una niña de pelo castaño también y ojos violetas. Que vestía con una falda beige y una camisa de manga corta de color coral.

- ¡Oye, Orengi, no corras tanto! ¡Puedes caerte!- gritaba un chico.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Eso lo dices porqué soy más rápida que tú!- dijo una pequeña niña que corría por el césped del jardín.

- ¡No lo digo por eso!- dijo el chico- lo digo por qué no miras por dónde vas.

- Ya, claro… ¿Y quieres que me lo cre- ¡Ay!- dijo la chica cayendo de morros al suelo.- ¡Auch! Eso me dolió…

- ¡Orengi!- gritó el chico corriendo en dirección de donde estaba la chica.- Ves…Te lo dije…- dijo ayudándola a levantar-se.

- Sí…ya me lo dijiste..- dijo la niña.

- Aish…¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-dijo el chico llevándose las manos a la cintura.

- Lo siento, Kentin…-dijo la niña.

***Fin del flashback***

- ¡Claro, es Kentin!- gritó Orengi dando un gran salto de la cama.

Al parecer, el grito fue tan fuerte, que el chico de al lado, lo escuchó. Orengi, se percató de que algo o alguien la estaba observando, así que giró lentamente su cabeza para poder saber qué la miraba. Al girarse por completo, pudo ver a un chico con cara de divertido que la estaba mirando. Se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, pensando en cómo reaccionar, hasta que, final mente, su cabeza supo cómo reaccionar. Se sonrojó tanto que su piel parecía un tomate. Empezó a hacer gestos sin sentido de lo nerviosa que estaba. Hasta que el chico le hizo un gesto de que abriera la puerta del balcón. Esta le hizo caso y la abrió.

- ¡Chica, apártate un segundo de la ventana!- gritó el chico cogiendo carrerilla.

- ¡S-sí!- dijo Orengi apartándose.

El chico empezó a correr y dio un gran salto, llegando a la habitación de la chica.

- ¡Uah!- gritó Orengi cayendo de culo al suelo.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, no quería asustarte...-dijo el chico levantándola.

- ¡N-no pasa nada! Pero… ¿Por qué quisiste entrar?- preguntó Orengi desorientada.

- Pues…Porqué gritaste mi nombre.- dijo el chico sonriendo.

- Vamos…que me has oído gritar…- dijo Orengi.

- Pues sí.- dijo el chico.

- ¡¿Orengi, con quién hablas?!- gritó el hermano de Orengi des de su habitación.

- ¡Oh, no! Será mejor que te vayas, mi hermano podría venir en cualquier momento.

- Pero…Yo quería saber de qué me conoces…-dijo el chico

-¡Orengi, deja de hablar tú sola! ¡Voy a venir!- dijo Kyo dirigiéndose a la habitación de Orengi.

- Otro día te lo cuento, ahora, por favor ¡Vete!- dijo Orengi empujándolo hasta el balcón.

- Ok, pero...

- ¡Vamos, vete! Prefiero ahorrarme problemas..-dijo Orengi

- De acuerdo, adiós.- dijo Kentin despidiéndose con la mano y una sonrisa. Luego saltó y llegó a su habitación.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- dijo Kyo entrando en la habitación.

- ¡Na- Nadie!- dijo Orengi cerrando de golpe la puerta del balcón.

- Está bien…- dijo Kyo saliendo del cuarto.

- ¡Hasta mañana!~ - gritó Orengi nerviosa desde su habitación.

- Hasta mañana.

* * *

Honhonhonhon~ ¿Se lo esperaban que fuera él? ¿Nah verdad? Pronto subiré el próximo capítulo. No lo duden~

¿Les gustó? Si es así no duden en hacer algún review ^w^ ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Capítulo 3 (1a parte): Nuevo comienzo

**CAPÍTULO 3 (1ª parte): NUEVO COMIENZO EN SWEET AMORIS**

* * *

*Narra Orengi*

BipBipBip, BipBipBip, BipBipBip...

Maldito despertador...lo odio...muérete...¡muérete!

BipBipBip, BipBipBip, BipBipBip...

Ah...Cállate...Ahora que lo pienso…¿A qué hora lo puse?...¡Ah, no. Lo puse a las 7:30! Voy a llegar tarde…Pero tengo sueño…

- ¡¿Orengi, estas despierta?!- gritó mi hermano des de la cocina.

- No…Estoy durmiendo…-dije levantándome. Al salir de mi calentita y cómoda cama, yo, la muy animal, no se me ocurrió nada más que darme un golpe en el pie con una de las patas de la cama. Empecé a saltar de dolor con el pie cogido con la mano. Me dolía mucho, muchísimo. Hasta que tras tres minutos de profundo dolor, se me pasó un poco. Finalmente, apoyé mi pie sobre el suelo con cuidado, y, al notar que ya no me dolía, lo apoyé.

Me dirigí al armario, situado en frente de mi cama. Abrí una de las puertas y saqué un tejano oscuro, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra de fino tejido. Me vestí y me dirigí al baño, pero antes, me tenía que enfrentar al típico duelo de "¿dónde está mi otra zapatilla?". Por suerte, la encontré muy rápido, estaba situada debajo de la cama, muy típico. Por fin pude salir de mi habitación y dirigirme al baño.

Una vez allí, me lavé la cara, me peiné y me puse mi perfume favorito, de dulce fragancia pero no muy fuerte. Cuando estuve lista, bajé las escaleras para ir a almorzar.

- Buenos días~- dije yo mientras cogía una tostada del plato que estaba en la mesa.

- Buenos días.- dijo mi hermano acabando de untar la suya con mermelada de cereza.- ¿Lista para tu primer día de instituto?- preguntó mordiendo la tostada,

- No…- dije yo bebiendo un trago de leche.- Ya sabes, el primer día siempre es duro.

- Eso depende de cómo te lo plantees.- dijo mi hermano bebiéndose su café con leche.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté. Lo que había dicho me había sorprendido.

- Ya sabes…Si dices que el primer día va a ser duro, lo va a ser. Pero si no le das importancia, no tiene por qué serlo.

- Oooh Ya entiendo.- dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Pues mejor, porque ya es hora de irse. ¿Te llevo?

- No, gracias, iré andando.- Dije cogiendo mi mochila.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, le dije adiós con la mano a mi hermano y me fui.

Al salir a la calle, una fresca brisa recorrió toda la calle, creando un escalofrío en mi piel. El cielo estaba despejado. El sol era más resplandeciente que nunca, me extrañaba que hiciera frio. Después de una corta reflexión sobre el por qué hacía frio, me dirigí al instituto. Sweet amoris.

- ¡Hey apártate!- dijo una voz. Creo que venía de atrás.- ¡Cuidado no la puedo frenar!- gritó un chico montado en una moto roja.

Al ver la situación, mi cuerpo, al ver la presencia de peligro de muerte, se apartó rápidamente. El chico frenó con brusquedad dejando unas marcas de neumático en el asfalto.

- ¡Por poco te mato!- dijo el chico gritándome.

- ¡Lo-lo siento!- dije aún nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasar.

- Bueno, al menos no te atropellé, eso es bueno.- dijo el chico sacándose el casco. Cuando se lo quitó, pude ver una cabellera pelirroja, larga y con el flequillo un poco enredado.

- Sí, al menos…-dije yo. Un incómodo silencio se creó al terminar mi frase.

Él me observaba con sus grises, pero vidriosos ojos. Mientras que yo lo observaba con un poco de temor en el rostro. A primera vista, el chico causaba una extraña impresión. La ropa con la que vestía le hacía tener pinta de esos chicos rebeldes, a los que les gusta meterse en problemas.

- ¡Castiel!~- gritó una chica rubia, vestía de una manera bastante…bueno, no sé cómo describirlo. Digamos que parecía bastante… ¿"pija"? No sólo por cómo vestía, si no por como hablaba.

- Bufff…Ya está aquí la pesada esa…-dijo el chico gruñendo.

- Perdona mi curiosidad, pero ¿quién es?- dije yo.

- ¿Esa? Es Amber, la hermana del delegado de mi instituto.

- ¡¿Castiel, quién es esa?!- gritó la chica desesperadamente.

- Esto…Perdón por no presentarme, me llamo Orengi.

- ¿Y a mí que me importa?- dijo Amber. Pero qué- ¿No le acababa de preguntar quién era yo?- Vamos, Castiel, que llegaremos tarde.

- Suéltame…- dijo Castiel de mala gana.- Ya te he dicho "millones" de veces que no me interesas.

- Pe-pero Castiel…-dijo Amber.

- ¡Que me dejes!- dijo Castiel enfadado.- ¡Tu, ven!- dijo señalándome.

- ¿Yo?- dije señalándome con el dedo.

- Si, tu. Eres nueva y vas al Sweet Amoris, ¿verdad?- dijo el chico subiéndose a la moto de nuevo.- ¿Subes o te quedas ahí con la pelma?- dijo el chico impaciente.

Miré durante unos instantes a Amber, vestida con un jersey beige que le realzaba el rubio de su pelo. Unos tejanos ajustados y unas botas blancas con mucho tacón. Y claro, las resplandecientes joyas que adornaban su muñeca, cuello y orejas. Definitivamente, esa chica era la última con la que quería estar. Era muy arrogante, y eso no me gustaba, definitivamente me subí a la moto.

* * *

**Pronto subiré el próximo capítulo. No lo duden~**

**¿Les gustó? Si es así no duden en hacer algún review ^w^ ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
